hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Katagma/Hurricane Challenge
Hello! It's Katagma here and I've come up with a special and new idea for a competition for this wiki. It's a hurricane challenge where you have to work to earn points. There will be ten rounds (may be changed based on the number of people who enter) and each round, you (or a team of randomized people) will be challenged with a task that requires teamwork to complete. However when there's a team task, the team that loses is required to vote one of their own members off the team. If it is a solo round, the two people with the least amount of points will state their reasons why they shouldn't be evicted and then everyone else will choose to vote someone off. Every team round will have the teams randomized. Now for the finals, there should be two people remaining. In the case that an odd amount of people sign up to compete, the game will start off with a solo round. In the case that an even amount of people sign up, the game will start off with a team round. For now, there will be only 2 teams for each team round, but that may change in the future. Judges Each round will last a total of 1 week. On the discord channel, there is an application you can fill out if you want to be a judge. Judges help decide how the submitted hurricane/season meets the criteria and then judges it. I am looking for 1-3 judges to help out. If you are interested, fill this out. Name: Availability: Find a storm on this wiki and judge it based on these three categories- realism, creativity, and destructiveness. Participants Submission The submission form is simple. Name: What you want to be called: Round 1 (Crazy 2017 Crazy 2017 2017 is generally remembered as one of the worst hurricane seasons on record with storms like Harvey, Maria, Irma, Jose, Nate, and Ophelia. However, there were other storms in the season that weren't as memorable such as Franklin, Gert, Don, Emily, Arlene, Katia, Bret, Cindy, Phillipe, Lee, and Rina. Take one of the storms from 2017 and modify it in a way that makes it a record-breaking storm, whether that storm becomes the costliest, most deadly, or has the most rainfall. The record can be something really cool like the strongest category 5 hurricane to never make landfall or the hurricane that's the strongest after the crossover from the Atlantic to the Pacific. Heck, you could even do most fish killed. However, you can't just place Bret in the Gulf of Mexico in the middle of May. You must keep the general location AND the start date the same. If you don't, you risk losing points for the realism of the storm AND being deducted points as well. The end date DOES NOT have to be the same The storm will be judged on how it breaks the record /2 (is the way the storm breaking a record realistic or did you create an April C5. Is it a realistic record to break (or did you make a pre-season storm another typhoon Tip) the image (picture of the storm) provided. It needs to suit the storm and the location does not matter. Points will be awarded /3, realism /5, and creativity, /5. Each judge gets to choose their favourite storm and the creator of that storm will receive 5 bonus points. However, there is a catch. No 2 people are allowed to modify the same storm (to prevent copying) RULES: NO COPYING CLAIM YOUR STORM IN THE COMMENTS. (First come, first serve.) CLAIM YOUR RECORD IN THE COMMENTS (more than one person can have the same record) You must have: The link to the storm's wiki page (it must be on HHW) Filled out the template with all of the required information An image of your storm and track. Provided a description (length doesn't matter) about your storm Storms Arlene Bret Cindy Don (Farm, South American C4 landfall) Emily (Akio, strongest North Carolina landfall) Franklin Gert (Gary, Northernmost C4) Harvey (Olo, longest lasting brown ocean effect) Irma (Harvey, strongest atlantic storms in windspeed, strongest landfall) Jose (Giedrius, costliest storm) Katia (Bluetiger, strongest landfall) Lee Maria (No. 1 Mobile, Strongest landfall, deadliest US storm) Nate (Charka123, Strongest October Landfall) Ophelia (Brick, strongest Azores landfall and strongest Ireland landfall) Phillipe (Cordy92, ?) Rina Category:Hurricane Challenge Category:Blog posts